Cape Island
by talkingdog101
Summary: The world was torn apart by the Great War, now the world is ruled by Central Europe. Every 8 years they choose 20 kids at random to live on Cape Island. To be taught the ways of the world, to be perfect citizens. When Arya Reynard finishes her 8 years on the island and gets moved to the new quick moving Mainland, she discovers just what exactly what the world has been hiding.


Day descends into dusk. Then dusk into night. Than night into day, leaving the world in a constant loop. Than you can depend on no matter how quickly the world changes.

Cape Island

The damp sea air brushed my neck as I brought my hair up. The straight silky brown strands damp with salty water. The waves off of the island were extremely calm today, as if anticipating everyone's nerves. But I wasn't nervous, scared or even happy. The countless posters and pamphlets and Finished adults said the Mainland, what I think might have once been Europe before the Great War, was the most extraordinary place. Full of beautiful buildings, delicious food, and luscious gardens. All we had to do to get there was be perfect. I wasn't happy about leaving though. I loved the island that I had spent the past 8 years at. I loved the ancient ruins in the jungle, the black sand beaches, and all the small bungalows that we lived in. I loved everything here but the people.

Cape island was where 20 kids chosen at random got to live than be entered the heart of the world. The place where you now you would grow up to be someone of great wealth and power. Full of talent. You would become a perfect citizen with 8 years of training. Well at least that's what they thought. Most of the kids chosen were from wealthy families and royal bloodlines. They were all gifted. In art, music, dance poetry or something. They were all better from the rest and they knew it. How I wound up here I don't know. The other kids thought that too when they were only 8. I never looked like much, just a plain face, wide golden-blue eyes, and straight brown hair. I wasn't that tall or fat. Just a small little thing. Even my parents thought me sickly. But the Praetor came and took me, the moment I turned 8. They took me to the island.

Many kids change their names and appearance multiple times during the 8 years, like Sahara my old bunkmate, her hair would go from blue to black to yellow not to mention the multiple piercings she had got. But not me. My name was and still is Arya Reynard. But slowly I have been dropping the last name. I didn't want to be associated with the small village in Dur Welvarden. I wanted a new life. Not purple hair or bright yellow contacts. I wanted a job that wasn't going to be appointed to me. A husband that I wasn't forced to love. Children who wouldn't be sent away when they were 3 to learn things they will never need. Maybe if I make the Finish and live on the Mainland I can. But some things I can't change. Like how one of the 10 boys who I have been living with would choose me and we would be married. But none of the boys had put much thought into me. Maybe when we were 14 and hormone crazy that I had be chased multiple time. But not anymore.

"Arya, hurry we want to make it to Angel island on time to get in!" I heard Sahara yell behind me throwing me a dress. I narrowly caught it, the hem skimming the water. She had broken the first rule that all the kids had made with I came : Don't talk to Aria unless forced or extremely needed, you could catch the peasants germs.

"Do I have to? You know I don't like dresses." I stated trudging my legs through the clear water, kicking p black sand.

"Yes" she paused "Your Praetor with be there you know? Along with your family.." She said, green eyes growing wide. Now I know she had contacts in because her pupils were slits like a cats.

"Even better reason to wear contacts?" I said kicking up black sand on her feathery dress. _All the green matched her perfect hair... _ She shrieked and ran away from the sand as I hopped over to the bungalows.

I ran into our now empty room and threw off the shorts and tank top I had been wearing, not even caring what dress Sahara had chosen. I put my hair down and passed a brush through it once happy how it feathery locks framed me face. I threw on the black converses that were waiting by the door as I took one last glance around the old room. It had a small vanity table that was stained from years of spills and drops. A very large, very plush bunk bed was shushed against the wall. The north most walls were ceiling to floor windows that now shone with moonlight. This small room was the only real home I could remember for the past years. I would have sat there all night if a deep voice hadn't broken my thoughts.

"Arya come on we have to go" His voice was neutral his handsome face expressionless. I didn't need to turn around to see who was behind me, his voice was perfectly remembered.

"Coming Eric" I said proud my voice didn't croak. Eric Night was probably the nicest guy on Cape. Not to mention the cutest. He was the first one to congratulate me to Cape when we were kids. Plus every now and then one of the other 18 were make remarks about me being normal and a peasants, so I would go crying to him. But in the last 2 years he went from an older brother type to a grade A douche. In public he would make the same remarks and whisper crap about me when they thought I couldn't hear. _Well guess what? Putting your hand over your mouth doesn't make it and quieter. _Sahara thought he just had a _uber-crush_ as she put it but I didn't listen. Everyone else loved him because of his dark curly hair with striking blue eyes that changed color with his mood. Now they were a deep lapis blue. I obediently walked outside and along the gravel path. He also had an aptitude for Drama and Poetry which was probably how he kept a straight face right. I could feel his presence behind me, almost looming over me I was so short.

All 18 other kids were waiting at the docks for us. Once the Finished adults saw us they ushering in kids and handing out papers.

"I am sorry, about before..." I heard Eric whisper as he marched away. Our eyes met for a moment before I ripped my gaze away. Eric will never be mine, and never was mine from the beginning. My sigh must have been audible because on of the Finished adults handed my packet

"Right in side to the left, please fill out the appointed questions than choose a sample of what you have been working on for the Praetors when we get to the Mainland" Her voice was almost as cold and metallic as her hair and eyes were. I shuffled in to the large yacht.


End file.
